parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron,
''The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon World Golf ''is a series of crossover sports video games developed by Camelot Software Planning and published by both Nintendo and THQ. The series primarily brought the universes of The Fairly OddParents, The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and Pokémon to golf. The first game debuted on both the Nintendo 64 and the Game Boy Color on May 26, 2001 worldwide. Releases followed of one game for both the Nintendo GameCube and the Game Boy Advance, one game for both the Wii and the Nintendo DS, one game for both the Wii U and the Nintendo 3DS, and one game for the Nintendo Switch. The handheld versions feature role-playing game elements, whereas the home console versions do not. The Nintendo 64/Nintendo Game Boy Color versions can communicate with each other via Transfer Pak connectivity, and the Nintendo GameCube/Nintendo Game Boy Advance versions can do the same via the Game Link Cable; the connectivity features allow players to upload characters and data from one game into the other. Playable Characters 'The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon World Golf (Nintendo 64/Game Boy Color)' *Timmy Turner *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Elmer *Trixie Tang *Tad *Chad *Veronica *Tootie *Vicky *Jorgen Von Strangle *Denzel Crocker *Geraldine Waxelplax *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex *Goddard *Humphrey *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Jessie *James *Meowth *Delia Ketchum *Casey *Professor Oak 'The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon World Golf II: The Advanced World Tour (Nintendo GameCube/Game Boy Advance)' *Timmy Turner *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Elmer *Trixie Tang *Tad *Chad *Veronica *Tootie *Vicky *Jorgen Von Strangle *Denzel Crocker *Geraldine Waxelplax *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Goddard *King Goobot V *Ooblar *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Jessie *James *Meowth *Delia Ketchum *Casey *Professor Oak *Future Timmy *Tammy Turner *Tommy Turner *Robot Vicky *Future Vicky *Chet Ubetcha *Juandissimo Magnifico *Shallowgrave *Sanjay *Remy Buxaplenty *Maryann *Sammy *Pierre *Philip *Vicky and Tootie's Dad *Nicky *Blonda Fairywinkle *Big Daddy *Doidle *The Crimson Chin *Sheldon Dinkleberg *Francis *Bucky McBadbat *Dr. Bender *Chip Skylark *Shirley *Cindy Vortex *Humphrey *Libby Folfax *Betty Quinlan *Nick Dean *Amber *Butch Pakovski *Ike Wolvermein *Terry Finster *Eustace Strych *Future Jimmy *Future Carl *Future Sheen *Future Cindy *Evil Jimmy *Professor Calamitous *Beautiful Gorgeous *May *Max *Natasha *Nicolette *Erica *Joshua *Alanna *Kelly *Vivian Meridian *Vladimir *Otane *Drake Parker *Josh Nichols *Megan Parker *Crazy Steve *Avatar Aang *Appa *Katara *Momo *Sokka *Suki *Toph Beifong 'The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon World Golf III: The Revolution World Tour (Wii/Nintendo DS)' *Timmy Turner *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Elmer *Trixie Tang *Tad *Chad *Veronica *Tootie *Vicky *Jorgen Von Strangle *Denzel Crocker *Geraldine Waxelplax *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Goddard *King Goobot V *Ooblar *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Jessie *James *Meowth *Delia Ketchum *Casey *Professor Oak *Future Timmy *Tammy Turner *Tommy Turner *Robot Vicky *Future Vicky *Chet Ubetcha *Juandissimo Magnifico *Shallowgrave *Sanjay *Remy Buxaplenty *Maryann *Sammy *Pierre *Philip *Vicky and Tootie's Dad *Nicky *Blonda Fairywinkle *Big Daddy *Doidle *The Crimson Chin *Sheldon Dinkleberg *Francis *Bucky McBadbat *Dr. Bender *Chip Skylark *Shirley *Cindy Vortex *Humphrey *Libby Folfax *Betty Quinlan *Nick Dean *Amber *Butch Pakovski *Ike Wolvermein *Terry Finster *Eustace Strych *Future Jimmy *Future Carl *Future Sheen *Future Cindy *Evil Jimmy *Professor Calamitous *Beautiful Gorgeous *May *Max *Natasha *Nicolette *Erica *Joshua *Alanna *Kelly *Vivian Meridian *Vladimir *Otane *Drake Parker *Josh Nichols *Megan Parker *Crazy Steve *Avatar Aang *Appa *Katara *Momo *Sokka *Suki *Toph Beifong *Nega-Chin *Brass Knuckles *Titanium Toenail *Bronze Kneecap *H2Olga *Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma *Turbo Thunder *The Darkness *The Kindness *The Destructinator *Mr. Dinglefitz *Mrs. Dinglefitz *Dr. Rip Studwell *Mama Cosma *Binky Abdul *Cupid *The April Fool *Fairy Hart *Tooth Fairy *Head Pixie *Sanderson *Anti-Cosmo *Anti-Wanda *Dwight *Irving *Molly *Swizzle *Evil Judy *Evil Hugh *Evil Carl *Evil Sheen *Evil Cindy *Evil Libby *Evil Goddard *Ultra Lord *Skeet *Chip *Martha Wheezer *Ebenezer Wheezer *Carly Shay *Sam Puckett *Freddie Benson *Gibby Gibson *Spencer Shay *Danny Phantom *SpongeBob SquarePants *Dawn *Johanna *Zoey *Kenny *Marian *Wallace *Noelle *Sayer *Izzy *Cara *Nathaniel 'The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon World Golf IV: The Universe World Tour (Wii U/Nintendo 3DS)' *Timmy Turner *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Elmer *Trixie Tang *Tad *Chad *Veronica *Tootie *Vicky *Jorgen Von Strangle *Denzel Crocker *Geraldine Waxelplax *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Goddard *King Goobot V *Ooblar *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Jessie *James *Meowth *Delia Ketchum *Casey *Professor Oak *Future Timmy *Tammy Turner *Tommy Turner *Robot Vicky *Future Vicky *Chet Ubetcha *Juandissimo Magnifico *Shallowgrave *Sanjay *Remy Buxaplenty *Maryann *Sammy *Pierre *Philip *Vicky and Tootie's Dad *Nicky *Blonda Fairywinkle *Big Daddy *Doidle *The Crimson Chin *Sheldon Dinkleberg *Francis *Bucky McBadbat *Dr. Bender *Chip Skylark *Shirley *Cindy Vortex *Humphrey *Libby Folfax *Betty Quinlan *Nick Dean *Amber *Butch Pakovski *Ike Wolvermein *Terry Finster *Eustace Strych *Future Jimmy *Future Carl *Future Sheen *Future Cindy *Evil Jimmy *Professor Calamitous *Beautiful Gorgeous *May *Max *Natasha *Nicolette *Erica *Joshua *Alanna *Kelly *Vivian Meridian *Vladimir *Otane *Drake Parker *Josh Nichols *Megan Parker *Crazy Steve *Avatar Aang *Appa *Katara *Momo *Sokka *Suki *Toph Beifong *Nega-Chin *Brass Knuckles *Titanium Toenail *Bronze Kneecap *H2Olga *Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma *Turbo Thunder *The Darkness *The Kindness *The Destructinator *Mr. Dinglefitz *Mrs. Dinglefitz *Dr. Rip Studwell *Mama Cosma *Binky Abdul *Cupid *The April Fool *Fairy Hart *Tooth Fairy *Head Pixie *Sanderson *Anti-Cosmo *Anti-Wanda *Dwight *Irving *Molly *Swizzle *Evil Judy *Evil Hugh *Evil Carl *Evil Sheen *Evil Cindy *Evil Libby *Evil Goddard *Ultra Lord *Skeet *Chip *Martha Wheezer *Ebenezer Wheezer *Carly Shay *Sam Puckett *Freddie Benson *Gibby Gibson *Spencer Shay *Danny Phantom *SpongeBob SquarePants *Dawn *Johanna *Zoey *Kenny *Marian *Wallace *Noelle *Sayer *Izzy *Cara *Nathaniel *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Keswick *Verminious Snaptrap *Missy *Sparky *Grandma Gladys *Grandpa Vlad *Hugh J. Magnate Jr. *Kimmy *Dolores-Day Crocker *Marty Mulligan *Mitzie Mulligan *Ravi *Howie *Katie *Mouse *Newt Neutron *Amanda Neutron *Anabelle Neutron *Kari Neutron *Gomer Neutron *Principal Willoughby *Aseefa *Dorkus Aurelius *Doppy Doppweiler *Mr. Nesmith *Iris *Cilan *Elesa *Cynthia *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Viola *Alexa *Grace *Korrina *Diantha *Tierno *Shauna *Trevor *Tori Vega *André Harris *Robbie Shapiro *Jade West *Cat Valentine *Beck Oliver *Trina Vega *Erwin Sikowitz *Steven Carson *Goku *Vegeta *Goten *Trunks *Pan *Uub *Gohan *Videl *Chi-Chi *Mr. Satan *Good Buu *Bee *Bulma *Bulla *Master Roshi *Yamcha *Ox-King *Dende *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Piccolo *Krillin *Android 18 *Marron *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Hidetoshi Dekisugi *Dorami 'The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon World Golf V: The Special World Tour (Nintendo Switch)' *Timmy Turner *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Elmer *Trixie Tang *Tad *Chad *Veronica *Tootie *Vicky *Jorgen Von Strangle *Denzel Crocker *Geraldine Waxelplax *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Goddard *King Goobot V *Ooblar *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Jessie *James *Meowth *Delia Ketchum *Casey *Professor Oak *Future Timmy *Tammy Turner *Tommy Turner *Robot Vicky *Future Vicky *Chet Ubetcha *Juandissimo Magnifico *Shallowgrave *Sanjay *Remy Buxaplenty *Maryann *Sammy *Pierre *Philip *Vicky and Tootie's Dad *Nicky *Blonda Fairywinkle *Big Daddy *Doidle *The Crimson Chin *Sheldon Dinkleberg *Francis *Bucky McBadbat *Dr. Bender *Chip Skylark *Shirley *Cindy Vortex *Humphrey *Libby Folfax *Betty Quinlan *Nick Dean *Amber *Butch Pakovski *Ike Wolvermein *Terry Finster *Eustace Strych *Future Jimmy *Future Carl *Future Sheen *Future Cindy *Evil Jimmy *Professor Calamitous *Beautiful Gorgeous *May *Max *Natasha *Nicolette *Erica *Joshua *Alanna *Kelly *Vivian Meridian *Vladimir *Otane *Drake Parker *Josh Nichols *Megan Parker *Crazy Steve *Avatar Aang *Appa *Katara *Momo *Sokka *Suki *Toph Beifong *Nega-Chin *Brass Knuckles *Titanium Toenail *Bronze Kneecap *H2Olga *Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma *Turbo Thunder *The Darkness *The Kindness *The Destructinator *Mr. Dinglefitz *Mrs. Dinglefitz *Dr. Rip Studwell *Mama Cosma *Binky Abdul *Cupid *The April Fool *Fairy Hart *Tooth Fairy *Head Pixie *Sanderson *Anti-Cosmo *Anti-Wanda *Dwight *Irving *Molly *Swizzle *Evil Judy *Evil Hugh *Evil Carl *Evil Sheen *Evil Cindy *Evil Libby *Evil Goddard *Ultra Lord *Skeet *Chip *Martha Wheezer *Ebenezer Wheezer *Carly Shay *Sam Puckett *Freddie Benson *Gibby Gibson *Spencer Shay *Danny Phantom *SpongeBob SquarePants *Dawn *Johanna *Zoey *Kenny *Marian *Wallace *Noelle *Sayer *Izzy *Cara *Nathaniel *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Keswick *Verminious Snaptrap *Missy *Sparky *Grandma Gladys *Grandpa Vlad *Hugh J. Magnate Jr. *Kimmy *Dolores-Day Crocker *Marty Mulligan *Mitzie Mulligan *Ravi *Howie *Katie *Mouse *Newt Neutron *Amanda Neutron *Anabelle Neutron *Kari Neutron *Gomer Neutron *Principal Willoughby *Aseefa *Dorkus Aurelius *Doppy Doppweiler *Mr. Nesmith *Iris *Cilan *Elesa *Cynthia *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Viola *Alexa *Grace *Korrina *Diantha *Tierno *Shauna *Trevor *Tori Vega *André Harris *Robbie Shapiro *Jade West *Cat Valentine *Beck Oliver *Trina Vega *Erwin Sikowitz *Steven Carson *Goku *Vegeta *Goten *Trunks *Pan *Uub *Gohan *Videl *Chi-Chi *Mr. Satan *Good Buu *Bee *Bulma *Bulla *Master Roshi *Yamcha *Ox-King *Dende *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Piccolo *Krillin *Android 18 *Marron *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Hidetoshi Dekisugi *Dorami *Chloe Carmichael *Stuart *Kevin *Ricky *Stinkfoot *Sprig Speevak *Crash Nebula *Flappy Bob *Happy Peppy Gary *Happy Peppy Betty *Flappy Bob's Mom *Flappy Bob's Dad *A.J.'s Mom *A.J.'s Dad *Sanjay's Stepdad *Sanjay's Mom *Elmer's Mom *Elmer's Dad *Mr. Tang *Francis' Dad *Dif *Chuck *Sprout Speevak *Pa Speevak *Ving *Ani *Princess Galaxandra *Jimmy Negatron *Princess Oom *Farley Pakovski *Elke Elkberg *Giggles The Clown *Mr. Vortex *Sasha Vortex *Susie Vortex *Humphrey *Lana *Kiawe *Lillie *Sophocles *Mallow *Ritchie *Ash Ketchum *Sorrel *Verity *Cross *Risa *Callahan *Toren *Harriet *Margo *Dice Corleone *Nona *Goomer *Tandy *Bungle *Randy *Herb *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Amy *Michael *Luci *Tina *Jason *Derek *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Rosalina *Toad *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Bowser *Bowser Jr. See Also *The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon World Tennis (Video Game Series) Category:The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon World Golf Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:The Fairly Odd Parents Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:Pokemon Category:Mario Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Nintendo Category:Video games Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Nintendo GameCube Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Game Boy Color Category:Nintendo Game Boy Advance Category:Nintendo DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:THQ Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Sports Games Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:Sports Games